


Mornings

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: What happens when one works night shift and one works day shift?Well let’s find out.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to orpheous87 for being my beta on this one.

One works day shift, the other works nights. They have breakfast (or dinner) in the morning. Pick either: 1) Established Relationship: someone does something different/orders something different, and the other notices -OR- 2) Not Established Relationship: they always cross paths and end up eating together. Minimum: 301 words - Maximum: 613 words.    
  


 

“Really Potter?” Draco sneered at Harry as he sat down in the chair opposite Harry. 

 

“What? It’s dinner time. I’m starving”

 

“It’s 7am!” Draco snapped.

 

“It may be 7am but I have just finished work so therefore it’s the end of the day making this dinner.” Harry replied as if this was totally logical, because in Harry’s head, it was. 

 

It  _ was _ 7am, as Draco kindly pointed out, and as Harry pointed out, he was just finishing his night shift. Draco, meanwhile was getting ready to start his day. It was an overcast day and they were in a quiet little cafe in the middle of Diagon Alley. 

 

It was a common occurance to see these two sitting together at a table in the mornings. It wasn’t planned, it just happened one day when there was no room because it was busy in the cafe and Draco asked to sit with Harry. It had been happening ever since. 

 

One eating a full breakfast with a coffee, one eating bangers and mash with a soda. Harry worked as the night shift Knight bus conductor and had just finished for the night. Draco worked at Gringotts as a financial planner. 

 

Looking deep in thought, Harry froze with a fork full of food when Draco’s order came out. Of course Draco noticed.

 

“Are you alright Potter ?” 

 

“Uhm,” he stumbled. “Well, are you?” 

 

“What are you talking about? I’m fine Potter.”

 

“I just realised that we’ve been doing whatever the hell this is for a month,” he gestured with his fork between the two of them. “Longest time we’ve been around each other without trying to kill each other.”

 

“Potter, I’m not sure that we should be celebrating the fact we haven’t killed each other yet. But your company is rather..” Draco paused and searched for the correct word. “Amusing.” 

 

“Amusing? Well thank you, Malfoy. That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

“Get stuffed Potter.”

Both men smiled to themselves. They knew it would be a regular thing now. 


End file.
